Turning point
by GipsyV
Summary: She's done fighting her feelings for him.  My first fanfic so be nice and give it a shot. Now completed!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at writing so please be nice!**

Kate sat at her desk, lost in thoughts.

That day had been quite uneventful. In the morning Castle had brought her coffee and a bearclaw as usual. He stayed next to her all day even if there was no dead body. No case. Just paperwork. But still he stayed.

Sure he made a big show of complaining and pouting at her for the lack of action, but she could see the playful glint in his eyes.

And he stayed.

He played Angry Birds on his phone, tried to annoy her in every possible way he could think of, he even helped her a little bit with paperwork.

All of this with a smile, like watching her doing paperwork was the best thing that could happen to him. Staring all day at her like she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

Now he was in the break room making her coffee. Again.

She suddenly realized she didn't want to go home alone, she wasn't ready to leave his company. The way he was looking at her was sending butterflies down in her stomach, a feeling of happiness in her, and she wasn't ready to give it up. Not today.

She was still processing her thoughts when he sat back next to her.

"So Castle, you wanna grab some dinner?" She blurted out without thinking.

Castle saw a hint of insecurity and anticipation in her eyes. Like he could ever say no to her.

"Why Detective, I thought you'd never ask!"

Then she smiled. And as a goofy grin set on his lips, all he could think of was how utterly beautiful she was.

As they were leaving the precinct Castle asked "So, Remy's?"

"Actually I was thinking about my place, I could make something" She said "I mean, if that's ok with you"

Castle was stunned. This was the first time she was offering to cook dinner for him. He managed to stutter an "Ehm, sure" in response.

Kate was a bit worried about the sudden disappearance of her wall tonight. Sure she's been working on it with her therapist, but she wasn't sure she was ready to take that step forward in their relationship. But seeing that look on his face, his happy grin, she realized she was done fighting. She didn't have the strength to hold back anymore. She wanted this. She wanted to be happy. With him.

They hailed down a cab and went to her place in comfortable silence. Both lost in their thoughts.

"Castle why don't you set the table while I cook dinner?" She said taking the ingredients out of her fridge.

"Wow Beckett I didn't know you actually had real food in that fridge!"

"Just shut up before I change my mind" She said aiming for a threatening look. But Castle could see the amused look in her eyes. Damn, he knew her so well!

As soon as he was done with the table, he poured them two glasses of wine and went to stand next to her.

"Castle stop it" She said as soon as she realized he was staring at her.

"What? I'm not doing anything!" He said giving her his best innocent expression.

"Stop staring at me! Don't you have something else to do?"

"Not really. Besides I'm really enjoying watching you cooking. It's a side of you I've never seen before"

A blush started creeping on Kate's cheeks. So she turned her back at him to hide it and concentrated on her task.

Soon dinner was ready. Kate was watching Castle with the corner of her eye, checking his reaction.

"Wow Beckett! This is really good! When did you learn cooking?"

"Thanks Castle" She said blushing. Again. Seriously what was wrong with her tonight? She couldn't remember blushing this much in a long time.

"I used to help my mum cook dinner every evening. We used to chat about our days while she was showing me all her tricks. I like cooking, I always feel like she's standing next to me giving me instructions" she said, a sad smile on her face.

Castle went to cover her hand on the table with his. "I'm glad to know this about you. Thank you for telling me" he said looking her in the eyes. He could see how hard was for her to talk about her mother and he was grateful to her for sharing these memories with him.

"She would have really liked you, you know?" She said, not dropping her eyes.

"Of course she would! You can't deny I am ruggedly handsome and a lot of fun!"

Kate snorted, but couldn't help the amused grin that set on her lips.

Trust Castle to lighten the mood in situations like this. Still she could see in his eyes a deep emotion. She could see he understood. She knew he joked just to make her feel better. To rescue her from the emotions that were threatening to take her under. And she felt all her love for this man. She couldn't hide it anymore. But she didn't know how to tell him. She kept hiding all her feelings for so long that now she didn't know how to handle them. So she decided to take it slow and let action take the lead.

"Up for a movie marathon?" Castle asked. Kate was very quite while washing the dishes, deep in thoughts, and he was afraid she could back away from him again. He had sensed a change in her behavior during the past two hours. She was more open and light. He was scared she would panic and ran away from them if he did something rush. But he really did want to spend as much time as he could with her so he decided for something easy, that wouldn't scare her off.

"Sure Castle! You pick the first and I'll choose the next one" She said, willing to let him take the lead, because she sure as hell didn't know how to behave now that she made her decision not to fight these feelings anymore. She hated feeling so unsecure and vulnerable. But she trusted him. She loved him. And just like that she realized she didn't mind that much to let him lead.

She snuggled on the couch while he set the dvr. "What movie are we watching?"

"Just wait for it to start. You don't want to ruin the surprise!" he said with a playful smirk.

She rolled her eyes the way he loved. And he beamed at her.

Castle went to sit next to her on the couch as the movie started. As soon as the opening credits of SpiderMan started she laughed. Trust Castle to choose something like that.

She glanced at him and saw him smiling, clearly very pleased with his choice. So she decided not to tease him about it and just enjoy the movie, so she snuggled a little closer to him relaxing on the cushions.

He was startled by her sudden proximity. Couldn't believe she was actually leaning into him willingly. But he wasn't going to complain. So he decided to push his luck a little more and moved an arm around her shoulders. When she didn't complain, but instead smiled shyly at him, he finally relaxed completely, with a huge grin on his lips.

They were so happy and warm next to each other that they soon fell asleep.

**Thank you so much for reading! Next chapter will be up very soon and I promise there will be plenty of fluff and smut!**

**Reviews will be very much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kate woke up and found herself encircled by Castle's arms. The tv screen has turned black, the movie must have ended a while ago.

She turned to look at the man holding her and was awestruck by how sweet he was, hair disheveled and sound asleep. The corners of his mouth tugging up in a smile. A warm feeling washed over her. She smiled at how safe and loved she was feeling in his arms. She never felt like that before. God she was so in love with him!

Castle was dreaming a beautiful dream. He was lying with his favourite detective in his arms, and she wasn't pulling away. She was actually hugging him back. As he started drifting into consciousness he tried to fight it. He wasn't ready to let go of this dream. He wanted to feel the warmth of her body on his some more. She was so warm, so soft. He felt her hand caressing his cheek, playing with his hair. Such a great dream, so realistic.

He was then forced into reality. He opened his eyes and realized he wasn't dreaming at all. Kate was really in his arms. She was really caressing him, a lazy smile on her face. And most important of all she wasn't pulling back.

"Kate! Hi!" he said smiling

"Ehi there" she said smiling back

"Are you watching me sleep?" an amused grin setting on his features

She blushed a little. "Yeah, I couldn't believe you could stay quiet for so long! I had to make sure I wasn't dreaming!" she said playfully

He watched the emotions play on her face in awe. And suddenly realization hit him. She was there. In his arms. So close. So incredibly close. He could feel all the curves of her body. Her face just inches from his. And the desire to kiss her was so strong he didn't know if he would be able to resist it.

She saw the sudden change in his gaze. The sudden stiffening of his body.

"What's wrong?" she asked furrowing her brows. She looked so cute when she did that.

"Uhm nothing. Why are you asking?"

"No I just thought… Never mind" she said. And then she saw it, his darkened pupils. And she realized the position they were in. So close to each other, half lying on the couch, faces inches apart. She suddenly felt very self-conscious. Butterflies in her belly. For a moment she thought about running away, because that's what she's always done in her life. But she reminded herself that this time she wasn't running. She wasn't fighting it anymore. This time she knew he could trust the man next to her.

Castle watched as a stream of emotion flowed in her eyes. She looked so beautiful and fragile in the dim light. He saw when realization hit her and was suddenly afraid she might pull back. Unconsciously he tightened his grip on her. He wasn't letting her go. Not this time. Never again.

She saw fear taking place in his eyes.

"Rick" she said, reaching a hand to touch his face "I'm not going anywhere"

At hearing her use of his first name and her statement, he was suddenly at a loss for words.

Still stroking his face with her fingers she continued "Look, I'm sorry I've been always running away. You know I'm not good at expressing my feelings. I never felt like this before and I don't know how to deal with it. I… I don't…" her brow furrowed while trying to find the words to tell him exactly how she felt. But she was stuck.

He smiled at how sweet she looked. She's never been like this before with him.

"Shh. I know Kate. You don't have to say it if you're not ready. You're here now, and it's enough for me. I can wait. I don't really know how to handle this myself. But we can work through this together" he said reaching to touch her face, hugging her tightly with his other arm. He so wanted to kiss her, but he didn't want to ruin this. The fact that she was actually trying to talk about her feelings was already a big step forward.

And then, when he thought there was no other layer in the Beckett onion, she surprised him. She always surprised him, that's one of the many reasons he loved her so much.

She looked into his eyes, and saw all his love for her, and decided it was time to take the lead again.

She closed the distance between them and kissed him lightly on the lips.

He was frozen in shock at first, but recovered fast. As soon as she started pulling back, he followed her and kissed her again.

The kiss was meant to be sweet and quick, but as his feelings clouded his mind, it transformed. He conveyed all his love and passion for her. He pulled her impossibly closer and started tugging and sucking at her bottom lip. Incapable of letting her go.

Soon she started responding with equal passion. Her tongue darting forward, playing on his lips and begging for entrance. He granted it swiftly.

They lost track of time. Just stayed like that, holding each other, tongues playing.

Slowly they separated. Looking each other in the eyes.

"Wow" he said grinning smugly "Didn't know you wanted me so badly Detective!"

"Shut up" she said playfully "And wipe that smug grin off your face"

"Or what? You gonna shoot me?" he joked on.

"I was thinking about handcuffes actually" she said raising her eyebrow suggestively.

"Oh.. Wow.. Didn't see that one coming" he said taken aback "But if you feel like abusing of my body feel free to do it whenever you want" he recovered quickly.

She then started laughing. She was amazed and relieved that they could still be them even when their relationship was on a turning point. Happiness crept through her and she felt the irresistible urge to laugh.

"Why are you laughing now?" he asked confused. He was amazed at how happy and free she looked right in that moment. Her laugh and her happiness were contagious, and he started laughing as well.

"No reason" she chocked "Just happy. Why are you laughing?"

"You.. Just happy you're happy" he responded.

Their eyes locked and they suddenly became aware again of their closeness. Lips locked again in a heated kiss. Both conveying all their feelings and desire in it.

Kate felt a sudden warmth in her body as Castle started running his hands on her collar bone. Her shoulders. Down her back. Her hips. She wanted him so much. She let her desire take control of her, and moved to straddle him. Kissing his jaw. Nipping and sucking at the pulse point on his neck.

He couldn't believe this was actually happening. His hands were roaming on her body, memorizing every inch of it. His pants getting tighter. It was getting hard to breath. His mind was clouding, animal instinct taking over.

He pulled back as soon as he felt Kate undoing the buttons of his shirt.

"Wait" he said, smiling at how hot and adorable she looked right that moment: cheeks flushed, a disappointed pout on her lips at his sudden retreatment.

"Why?" she asked, going back for his lips again. She clearly didn't want to stop.

He broke the kiss again "Kate please I won't be able to control myself if you keep doing this"

A puzzled look formed in her face so he quickly explained "What I feel for you it's so much more than lust. I've been waiting a long time for you to open your eyes, and I won't ruin it like this. I want more than your body. I want you to be mine. Always. So I will make this right. I'm not rushing this"

"Are you serious? I'm straddling you and you want to slow down?" she asked confused and amazed at the same time.

"Go out with me tomorrow night. On a real date"

"We had dinner together lots of times Castle, tonight as well, what difference will it make?"

"A great difference. What we have is amazing and I'm not ruining it by jumping the steps! I want to take you out on a real official first date and spoil you and show you how much I care about you"

She saw the conviction in his eyes and couldn't deny he was right after all. So she just gave in and said smiling "Ok Rick. I'll go out on a date with you"

He thought that those must be the best words he ever heard. He couldn't contain his joy anymore, so he jump out of the couch with her in his arms. And started jumping and flying her around, making her squeal and giggle.

He then kissed her lovingly and said "I better go home now before I change my mind about taking it slow. I'll see you tomorrow. Get ready for the best date of your life!"

A little after Kate went to bed. She was happy at how things turned out, but couldn't help but feeling a bit lonely alone in her bed. She wanted his arms wrapped around her again. Then her phone rang. A text from Castle:

- You make me very happy. Sweet dreams –

She fell asleep smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Castle woke up the next day feeling extremely pleased at how things turned out the previous night. He was making breakfast singing and dancing around the kitchen when Alexis arrived downstairs.

"Morning Dad!" she said amused by her crazy father "Why are you so happy today? What's up?"

"Good morning oh beautiful daughter o'mine! Today's such a glorious day!" he responded capturing her in a bone crushing hug.

"What's going on here? What's this morning madness?" asked Martha making her grand appearance down the stairs.

"Mother! I was just telling Alexis how beautiful day is today!" he said beaming.

The two women both raised their eyebrows at him suspiciously. "Ok Dad, what's your crazy plan this time? Just so you know, I'm not taking you to the hospital, I've go homework to do!"

"Daughter you wound me! No crazy plan." He said feigning innocence. Alexis's face turned even more suspicious.

Then he announced with great proudness "Beckett agreed to out on a date with me!"

"Dad that's great!" Alexis said hugging her father. She knew how her father felt about the Detective and was very happy she'd finally decided to give in to her feelings.

"Well darling, that's about time!" Martha said smiling fondly to her son.

"Yeah that's great!" he said grinning like a fool "And now if you'll excuse me, I have a date to organize!" and he darted out the door.

Kate woke up with a smile on her face. For a moment she lied in her bed wandering if the previous night happened for real or if it was just a crazy dream. But then her phone beeped signaling a text had arrived:

- Good morning Sleeping Beauty! I won't be coming to the precinct today, I've got to get ready for a date with an extraordinary woman! Will come to pick you up at 7 –

She re-read the text two times. Definitely not a dream. This was really happening.

She arrived at the precinct very early as usual hoping there would be a case to keep her mind busy during the day, preventing her to overthink about the step she and Castle were about to take, afraid she might panic.

Apparently all murderers decided to go on holiday today, so Kate tried to concentrate hard on her paperwork.

"Beckett are you having fun with your paperwork?" Esposito asked appearing next to her desk, startling her.

"What?" she asked taken aback.

"You're smiling" Ryan noticed.

"I'm not" she said. Damn apparently she wasn't doing very well in hiding her thoughts today.

"Yes you are!" Esposito said "Care to share what's going on?"

"Nothing's going on" she said trying to sound sincere.

"Where's Castle?" asked Ryan.

"Why would I know? There's no case, why would he come in?" she responded starting to feel edgy and nervous.

The boys walked away then, still looking suspicious, but knowing she didn't liked to be pushed.

In the evening Kate was getting ready for her date. She showered, dried her hair and curled them the way she knew he liked. She was feeling very nervous. She didn't know what to expect. She was afraid he might have decided to make a big show out if it and take her someplace crazy or too classy. So she stood in front of her closet for what felt like ages, trying to decide what to wear.

She wasn't good at this. And this insecurity was making her feel even more edgy and annoyed. She couldn't call Lanie for help, she didn't want to tell her yet. So she decided to call Castle.

"Beckett! Already miss me?"

"Castle where are we going tonight?"

"It's a surprise"

"Castle!"

"I'm not telling you! Relax and don't worry, I didn't plan anything crazy! Trust me"

"But…"

"No buts. I know you're worrying over your dress choice. Don't worry about it. Just wear what you feel comfortable in, whatever you choose it will be perfect!"

"How did you know..?"

"I live with two women! I know!" and just as she was about to hung up he said "By the way, I wouldn't mind if you decided to wear something sexy!" an amused laugh clear in his voice.

"Bye Castle" she said shutting her phone, not wanting to give him the satisfaction to know how really amused she was by him.

He said he wouldn't mind sexy. Then sexy it is. She decided she wanted to leave him breathless.

So she pulled out from her closed a short, sleeveless, tight fitting black dress that showed well her curves but at the same time wasn't too revealing, and decided to give it some colour by wearing her red killer heels.

At 7 o'clock Castle rang her door bell, feeling a bit nervous.

As she opened the door, he took in her ensemble and was left breathless.

"Ehi" she said smiling, amused by his reaction and a little breathless herself at how hot he looked in his suit.

"Ehi yourself" he responded grinning sheepishly. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek "You look gorgeous!"

"Thank you Castle. You don't look so bad yourself" she said blushing "Let me get my coat and I'm ready to go"

Castle watched her walk away and felt suddenly a tightening in his pants. She was so hot. He didn't know if he was able to survive tonight.

Kate felt his arms snaking around her waist just as she was grapping her coat. His lips leaving a trail of butterfly kisses on her collarbone.

She turned in his arms and took his mouth with hers, conveying all her love and heat in the kiss.

"Maybe we should skip dinner" she said breathless as he was skimming his hands on her waist, on her thighs.

"No I told you I'm doing this right. We're going out"

"Are you sure that's what you want?" she asked kissing his jaw, trailing her fingers on his shirt buttons, teasing him.

"Katherine Beckett you're gonna be the death of me!" he said making a huge effort to pull away from her "But I'm sure. I want you. So much. Always"

He then kissed her again lightly and led her out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"Really Castle? A limo?" Kate was shocked. What if he decided to make it big? Could she deal with it? Maybe..

Castle felt her tensing next to him. "Don't worry Kate. It's just a car, I didn't feel like driving tonight and didn't want to take a cab and having some random driver there with us. I just wanted some privacy"

Kate relaxed a little, and looked at Castle like she was trying to decide if to believe him.

"Just trust me" he begged. "Ok. Let's go" she said smiling and tugging him towards the car.

"Where are we going?"

"Nuh-hu Beckett. You have to wait!"

"Castle please! Tell me!" she begged. Seeing as he was just shaking his head and grinning, she decided to switch tactics. She drifted closer to him, placed a hand on his neck and pulled him to her lips. He responded immediately placing a hand on her waist and tugging her closer.

"Still not telling you" he said amused as soon as they broke apart.

Kate didn't respond. She just moved her legs to rest on his, so now she was almost sitting in his lap. She gave him a sultry look and started kissing his jaw while her fingers were trailing his chest downwards, teasing him.

He felt his brain stop, his body roaring with desire. But no. he couldn't let her win this. He couldn't ruin her surprise.

She was now straddling him, kissing her way to his lips. Biting his lower lip and moving her body suggestively against him.

Oh God. He was quickly losing his willpower. No he couldn't. He must stop her. God she was so good.

"Kate" he breathed. "Yeah?" she asked without pulling away.

"Stop"

"Why?" she mumbled, her lips still on his.

"You know why" he said, and somewhere inside him, he found the strength to pull her gently away, placing her to sit again next to him.

Just then the car reached their destination. Kate got out immediately, curious to find out where they were. She turned to Castle and realized he wasn't there. She look inside and saw him with closed eyes breathing deeply.

"You ok?" she asked a bit worried.

"Yeah I.. just need a moment to regain some composure"

She blushed and realized that she was a little breathless and aroused herself.

When they both found their breathing again, he stepped out of the car and took her hand.

"Where are we Castle?"

"Have a little more patience. You'll find out very soon"

They were in a non-descriptive street, walking towards the entrance to a high building.

Kate couldn't see any restaurant signs and frowned, but decided to just trust him and follow him.

He led her in the elevator and pushed the button to the last floor smiling at her enigmatically.

They reached the floor and got out in the corridor. Now she was really confused.

She looked at him questioningly and he smiled. "This way" he said tugging on her hand.

He led her through a metal door, and up a narrow stairwell, reaching another metal door.

He gave her a quick peck on the lips and opened it. "You go first"

She stepped outside and realized they were on the roof. In one corner there was a table set for dinner, simple yet elegant, with a lit candle in the middle.

Amazed, she walked towards the table, looking at the view outside the rooftop. It was breathtaking. She could see the city lights and a portion of Central Park as well.

She sensed Castle behind her and turned to face him. She had a sparkle in her eyes and tried to say something, but she was at a loss for words. So she just hugged him tightly, enjoying the feeling of his arms wrapped around her.

He kissed her forehead. "So what do you think?"

"It's gorgeous Rick!"

"I'm glad you like it" he said smiling and pulling out her chair for her.

"I'll be right back" he said and went back to the rooftop door.

He came back a couple of minutes later with a tray full of hot food.

"Where did you get all of that?" she asked eyeing the food.

"My friend has this Italian restaurant just round the corner. I asked for a special delivery" he responded placing a plate in front of her.

He poured them some wine and took his seat. Raising his glass he said "I would like to propose a toast! To a beautiful lady and to the events that led us here!"

"Cheers" she said smiling broadly and clinking her glass with his.

They started eating in comfortable silence; enjoy their food, which was really delicious.

Kate looked up and caught Castle staring at her, smiling softly. She raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm just amazed that I get to be here, with you" he said in a whisper.

She smiled "Yeah it's pretty amazing" she agreed.

After dessert Castle got up and took Kate's hand.

"You wanna dance?"

"There's no music" she said embarrassed.

He turned, picked a small control out of his pocket and clicked it. Soft jazz music suddenly filled the air around them.

She blushed and smiled at him, getting up from her seat.

He pulled her in his arms and started swaying them to the rhythm, humming gently in her ear.

They stayed like that for a while, dancing and kissing.

"Thank you Rick"

"What for?"

"Tonight. For making this simple yet beautiful at the same time. And for the patience you have with me"

"Always" and he kissed her again.

Kate shivered and realized it was getting cold.

"Maybe I should take you home" Castle said, taking off his suit jacket and handing it to her "Here take this"

They took the elevator and went back down in the street, where the limo was waiting for them.

They soon reached Kate's apartment.

"I don't want this evening to end" she said sweetly, kissing him on the lips.

"Me neither. But I fear my superpowers don't include stopping time"

"That's too bad"

They held each other, looking each other in the eyes for a while. Neither of them wanting to pull away.

"You wanna come up?" she asked suddenly.

"Maybe I shouldn't" he said, looking as if he didn't believe his own words.

"Yeah maybe you're right" she said still holding his gaze.

"You wanna come up?" she asked again, refusing to let him go.

"I won't be able to say no if you keep asking" he said kissing her.

"Then don't. Stay with me tonight. I'm not ready to let you go"

"Ok" he said, taking her hand and walking with her inside the building.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate entered her apartment followed by Castle. She took off her shoes and went to hang her coat.

He did the same.

They were both feeling a bit awkward, didn't know exactly what to do or what to say.

"Do you want something to drink? Wine?" she asked tentatively.

"No thanks. I had enough to drink tonight"

"Ok" she responded standing in front of him, unsure of what she should do.

He sensed her insecurity and understood she needed him to lead her. So he tugged her towards the couch and sat down.

He kissed her and said "Relax. It's just me. Us. We don't have to do anything you don't feel ready to do" he kissed her again and she smiled a little.

He cradled her cheek with his hand, looking at her in the eyes.

"This evening was perfect. I couldn't hope for anything better. And sleeping here with you in my arms will be a dream come true… if you still want me of course" he quickly added suddenly unsure of himself.

Then she smiled broadly. The kind of smile that always left him breathless.

She kissed him deeply and murmured against his lips "I want you"

The kiss quickly intensified, transforming for one of pure lust. Hands started roaming bodies. Exploring. Tongues playing.

Castle pulled away.

"Maybe we should talk some more" he said out of breath.

"Really? Again Castle?" she pouted.

He looked completely stunned so she spoke again, softly this time "What should we talk about? What's the problem?"

"I don't really want to talk. But I think we should. There's something I need to tell you" he said, realizing he would ruin all of this if he just gave in to his instincts without telling her his secret. He knew she would get mad and possibly kick him out, but he had to do it before it was too late.

She tensed in his arms.

"Just hear me out till the end" he said then, urging her to be open minded "I lied to you.."

"I lied to you too" she blurted out suddenly.

"Kate I asked you to listen please…. You what?" he suddenly realized what she said.

"I heard you. I remember what you said" she said, pulling away from his embrace and hugging her legs in the corner of the couch. Needing to shield herself from the accusation she was sure were about to come her way.

"Why?" he asked, confusion and hurt mixed in his eyes.

"I wasn't ready. You scared me. I needed time to accept it. I needed time to take down my wall"

He nodded understanding. He felt like he should be mad at her, but couldn't. He knew her well enough to understand completely the reasons behind her actions. Well most of the time. So he simply said "Ok.. And you're ready now?

"I think I am" she responded eyeing him cautiously "But I need you to help me through this, I still don't know how to do it"

"Ok" he said again, still looking out in the distance.

"What did you lie to me about?" she asked getting impatient.

"I never stopped looking in your mum's case, I convinced you to stop to keep you safe. I can't lose you again" he said looking worried as she recoiled in her corner, eyes wide with surprise, and anger.

She tried to speak but couldn't find her voice, so he went on.

"You have to understand me. I don't want to watch you die again! But I know you need closure, and that's what I'm trying to give to you. And if keeping you away from this means I will not get a chance with you, then that's fine. I need you alive. I want you to be happy. I love you!"

His words left her trembling, confused. She didn't know what to do, what to think. Too many emotion where going through her heart, too many thoughts swirling in her mind. So she just stayed curled in her corner as the minutes passed by, trying to make sense of everything she just heard.

Castle watched the emotions play in her eyes, too quick for him to follow the flow.

"Kate" he said after what seemed hours.

She looked at him in the eyes and suddenly all fell into place. They both lied to each other. They both were trying to protect each other from falling. She realized she couldn't live without him, she didn't want to. She wanted to give this relationship a chance.

"Please say something" he urged looking scared and desperate.

"I love you too" she said.

He was stunned. And kept looking at her like he couldn't believe what he just heard.

So she smiled shyly and said "I forgive you. Can you forgive me?"

"You don't want to know what I found out?" he asked taken aback.

"Not now. I know my mother wouldn't want me to throw away my life like this. All I care right now is you. The rest can wait"

"Have I ever told you how extraordinary you are?" he said, pure emotion clear in his voice.

"Yeah you told me a few times" she smiled, leaving her corner in the couch and letting him take her back in his arms.

"I forgive you too" he whispered in her ear.

They spent half an hour just like that. Not speaking. Hugging each other and enjoying the feeling.

"No more secrets" he said

She looked at him straight in the eyes "No more secrets" she promised.

"Maybe I should go now" he realized, not wanting to, but knowing she would probably need some space to process the events of the evening.

"No" she said a little scared "Stay"

She tightened her hold on his shirt, afraid to be left alone.

He smiled and kissed her.

"Let's go to bed then" he said.

She smiled happily and led him to her bedroom. She fumbled in her closet and found some comfortable clothes for both of them.

"Here you can use these" she said handing him the clothes "I'm just going to the bathroom quickly"

He changed in the pajamas and looked up just in time to see her reentering the bedroom in black shorts and purple tank top.

He smirked and said "You look hot even when you're not trying"

She blushed and climbed into bed, smiling at him.

He was still standing in the middle of the room, staring at her.

"You coming or what?" she asked amused.

He quickly followed her under the sheets, paying attention to stay on his side, not wanting to invade her personal space.

She laughed at his awkwardness and scooted closer to him. Draping herself along his body and resting her head on his chest.

He kissed her soundly, snaked his arms around her, holding her tight to him.

"Good night Kate"

"Good night Rick"


	6. Chapter 6

Rick woke up in the middle of the night.

The room was barely visible in the dim light coming from the street.

He moved his sleepy gaze to the woman sleeping peacefully in his arms. A goofy grin appeared on his lips. He could feel his heart pounding erratically from emotion and happiness.

He kissed the top of her head and tightened his grip on her, enjoying the moment.

Kate was brought back to reality by someone shifting next to her. She opened her eyes and found Castle watching her sleep.

"Ehi beautiful" he greeted her, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

She just smiled lazily at him, her brain still slow from sleep, and kissed him again.

It was crazy how easy it was with him, how amazing to wake up in his arms.

"What time is it?" she asked pulling away.

"Still early. Not time to wake up yet" he responded, nudging her cheek with his nose.

"Mmh good" she mumbled kissing her way down his neck.

He moved his head to give her better access, while travelling his hands up and down her spine.

She slowly continued playing with his neck, his jaw, his lips.

"Kate" he said a little breathless.

"Shut up" she mumbled, lips still attached to his skin.

"You sure?"

"Very sure" she responded without interrupting the journey of her kisses.

He became suddenly highly aware of what was about to happen. So he grabbed her waist and lifted her on top of him.

Her breath hitched in surprise. She watched as his eyes darkened with desire, and kissed him again, harder this time.

His hands found their way under her tank top, trailing her ribs, becoming more and more adventurous on every moan that escaped her.

A warm feeling shot through her body. Suddenly she couldn't stand his t-shirt anymore. She needed his skin. Now!

She stood up dragging his torso upwards with her, and tugged his t-shirt away. She stopped to look down at the curve of his shoulders, his biceps, his abs. Following the path of her gaze with her fingers. Enjoying the dance of his muscles under her touch.

He latched his mouth to hers again, more insistent this time, and yanked her top away from her. Impatient and aroused.

She squealed and giggled at his sudden movement.

He stilled then. Taking in her body with a feral yet loving gaze.

She shivered.

He kissed her again and rolled them on the bed, so that now he was on top of her.

He started nipping at her neck, probably leaving marks, but she couldn't care less.

He blocked her wrists above her head, moving south with his mouth.

She started squirming under him as his lips and tongue were wondering on her breastbone, and down again. He kissed her bullet scar, and then licked his way towards her left breast.

She gasped and moaned as he sucked at her nipple and palmed her right breast, still holding her wrists with his left hand. She could feel her skin tingling and wetness forming between her legs.

Castle then left her breast and kissed his way down her stomach, licking and nipping her belly, teasing her. The feel of her squirming and moaning under his touch exciting him.

She never felt less in control of a situation and never enjoyed it this much. God he was good!

He released his hold on her wrists and started tugging her shorts down her legs, taking her panties away with them.

He grinned cockily at the sight of Kate Beckett gloriously naked in front of him. His desire almost clouding his mind.

"Castle please" she begged, desperate to have his mouth on her.

"What do you want Kate?" he asked breathily.

"You!"

"What do you want me to do?" he went on, teasing her.

"Pleaseee!" she moaned

"That doesn't answer my question" he stated teasing the inside of her thigh with his mouth.

"I.. Oh.. I.. Please" she begged, too aroused to form coherent sentences.

Just then he touched her between her legs, feeling how wet she was for him. He moved his fingers along her entrance a few times, before going to her clit. He started circling and pinching it with his thumb, making her gasp. Her cheeks flushed from sensory overload.

He then moved a digit inside of her, and latched his mouth on her clit, sucking at it. Her hips bucked and she fisted her hand in his hair, urging him to give her more.

He obliged placing another digit inside, finding her g spot and teasing it, while sucking even harder on her clit. She moaned louder this time, feeling she was very close to her release.

"Harder! Yeah" she screamed as her hips started bucking erratically against him, losing all sense of control.

He fisted and sucked at even harder as she came loudly, watching her coming down her peak.

She tugged on his neck still breathing heavily, kissed him tasting herself on him.

"You still have way too many clothes on" she breathed against his lips.

"You wanna help me?" he asked smiling at her.

She took control of the situation and quickly flipped him, so that now she was straddling him.

She kissed him one more time and then undressed him of his pants and boxers.

He was so hard and big! She took him with one hand and kissed his lower belly teasingly. Watching him breathing hard in anticipation.

She then moved her mouth and licked the top of his cock, still watching him with a sultry look.

When she saw he couldn't stand it anymore she took all of him in her mouth, making him gasp in surprise. She started stroking and sucking him until she felt him stop her.

"I won't last long if you keep doing that" he said breathing hard.

She couldn't wait anymore. She needed him inside of her. So she told him.

"I want you now!"

He flipped them one more time, kissed her hard on the lips and place his cock at her entrance. He pulled away and looked at her to make sure she really was ready. As soon as she nodded her consent he pushed inside of her, making them both gasp at the sensation.

He started moving slowly at first, letting her adjust around him.

She was on fire, she wanted more. So she started lifting her hips to meet each of his thrusts.

Feeling her need, he moved them slightly, changing the angle and speed of his thrusts, hitting her g spot in just the right way.

They were soon near the edge, moaning loudly.

"I'm so close Rick" she gasped after he pushed inside of her particularly hard, lifting all her body upwards on the bed.

He knew he wasn't going to last much longer, so he moved his hand between their bodies and started circling her clit.

Her orgasm hit her hard, making her scream, making her walls clench hard around him and taking him over the edge with her.

He collapsed boneless on top of her, both breathing hard.

"Wow" he breathed against her neck.

"Yeah" she agreed seeking his lips.

He moved off of her and hugged her, kissed her and said "I love you"

"Love you too" she responded smiling.

They were exhausted and soon fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
